Connected through threads
by Crowned SilverCross
Summary: "... We'll still be friends, right?... Even after you leave...?", Nea asked quietly. It was one the things that had worried him the most. That things will change after the redhead's departure. Not that anyone can blame him. After all, he considers Cross as an important friend. AU.


**AU Crowne: I was s'ppose to post this earlier but I got busier than I thought I would be ^^' Gomen ne **~** I haven't written anything for a long time so please kindly leave a review**

* * *

Two young boys ran through the snow-covered streets. They hastily turned at the corner in attempt to lose their persuers. After a few more turns into several alleys, the men that was after the two boys gave up due to exhaustion.

The two boys stopped running as they reached a large snow-covered tree. The brown-haired tyke let himself fall back on the snow, lightly panting."W-why do I always get in trouble w-when I'm with you?", the boy groaned."Y-you should have just paid!"

"S-shut up", the redhaired tyke growled."I don't have any money"

That statement made the brunette sat up abruptly."What?!"

"You heard me, Nea.. I don't have any money", he repeated.

".. Geez.. And to think that you were the one who wanted to eat there", Nea muttered as he brushed the snow off his hair."You should've told me"

"You should have asked", the redhead countered.

"Whatever", that was all Nea said then laid back on the snow. He glanced up at the sky, lightly tugging the blue scarf that his older brother had bought him."Ei, Cross... Let's go to the Church again."

Cross smirked,"You just want to play the bamboo organ there...", he said,"'sides, didn't Mana said that it's too dangerous there?"

"I'll be careful", Nea said and sat up again.".. It'll be your last christmas here... I just want to play before you left."

What the brunette had said was true. After Christmas, the redhead would be leaving. Mana said that Cross had to leave because of his 'job'. He still didn't know what that is though but what he knew was that it'll be lonely without his friend around.

"If you won't come with me then I'll just go alone", Nea said, knowing that the redhead wouldn't allow that.

Cross let out a sigh,"Fine, fine... I'll come", he muttered.

The brunette beamed at that and stood up happily."Let's go!", he said then walked ahead of his friend. The town they were at had currently two churches. One being the larger and new one, which was just recently built out of the town's funds and a few contributions from some noble families. And of course, the other one was the old church. It had been long neglected ever since the new one had been opened to the public. It hadn't been touched nor visited by people for months. That's where the two of them were heading now.

Nea had discovered that the original bamboo organ inside the church hadn't been moved at all. He had found out about it when he was strolling around the town and had entered the church out of curiosity. He'd been coming back there ever since.

The brunette still had that broad smile on his face as he balance himself on the railing of the wooden bridge that leads to the abandoned church. The two of them both headed inside, Nea and Cross pushing the large wooden door open. It made a rather loud creak as they pushed it, breaking whatever silence that had been in the Church.

"Hey, Cross... Want to hear the song Mana and I made?", Nea asked the redhead with a wide smile as he skipped towards the bamboo oragn. He sat down on the stool, waiting for Cross. The redhead watched as Nea brought out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. Cross peered at the paper and saw several strange symbols arrange in two circular arrangement. A smaller circle of symbols enclosed inside the larger circle.

Cross raised a brow at the rather strange set of symbols."What the hell is that?", he asked.

It's a music score", Nea told him with a smile.

"Doesn't seem like one", Cross muttered.

The brunette made a slight pout at the remark,"It's unique", he insisted.

The redhead just raised a brow, letting the topic drop."Can you just play it?"

Nea lightly chuckled, heading to the bamboo organ and brushed the dust off the keys. He took a deep breath and started to play slowly. A serene melody came out as the brunette continued to play. His fingers played smoothly across the keys. His eyes closed a bit as he hummed along. The young teen opened his eyes again as he came into a finish and looked up expectantly at the redhead.

"What?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh", he said,"I think it's good"

Nea seemed to be satisfied with that. The young pianist stood up with a broad smile."Let's go home now? I bet Mana's already waiting"

Cross just gruffed in response and followed Nea. The old wooden floor creaked loudly as they stepped on it.

"Y'know, I still wish they would use this church again", Nea admitted.

"This church's already badly damaged. Besides, they prefer the new one", Cross said.

"... I guess you're right", Nea said sadly. The brunette accidentally stepped on a weak part of the floor. He suddenly found himself dropping down. He winced as he hit the hard and cold cement. Nea got up with a groan then looked up at where he fell. He shìelded his face as more of the wooden floor fell down. He cough a bit from the dust then looked up as he heard a thud and lots of cussing."Uh.. You okay?"

"Y-yeah", Cross groaned.

Nea got up, brushing off the dust from his clothes, looking up at the hole. It was a bit too high. He frowned a bit."How do we get out of here?"

Nea groaned. The two of them had been trying to get for hours and they're still stuck there. Nea sighed, slumping down. He blinked as he felt something cold drop on his nose... Snow. He looked up. Through the broken roof of the church, he could faintly see that it was starting to snow.

"... Cross?"

"Hm?..."

"... We'll still be friends, right?... Even after you leave...", he asked quietly. He felt a hand ruffled his hair. He glanced at the redhead. The other's expression was hidden but based on the action, Nea already knew what he wanted to say. He smiled a bit at Cross.

He stopped as he heard voices. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized they were familiar to him. A wide smile appeared on his face."MANA! ALLEN!", he called out.

"...heard that, Mana?"

"MANAAA! ALLEN!"

Nea was relieved when he saw the two familiar faces peer into the hole.

"How did you end down there?", Allen asked, keeping his reddish brown hair from obstructing his view.

"Long story", Cross grunted.

Mana came back with a wooden ladder. The two helped them out. Nea blinked as he suddenly found himself being hugged by his brother."What would you do if we haven't found you two?", Mana said, he had been obviously worried.

"Sorry", he murmured as his brother pulled away.

"Don't do that again", Mana said, hugging him again. Nea could only nod at that.

Allen had placed the ladder at the side then got back to them,"We should get back already. Your mom's probably getting too worried by now", he told them.

Nea nodded then turned to Cross, tugging him towards the door,"C'mon"

Do I have to come too?"

"Nea hasn't told you yet? We're holding a party for you", Mana said, smiling softly at the redhead.

"...For me?"

Allen chuckled a bit,"Now, don't act too surprised about it. We're friends after all"

"They're right. So let's make this worth it", Nea said, smiling at Cross. The redhead couldn't help smile a bit at them. The brunette looked up at the sky as they got out of the church. It was still snowing. He moved his gaze at his brother who was smiling as he said something to Cross. Then at Allen who was grinning as he poked the redhead's cheek. And finally at Cross who was trying to keep on an irritated look and yet his eyes shows otherwise.

_.. He shouldn't have been worried in the beginning. He was now sure that they'll all be friends till the end._


End file.
